Doctoring His Youth
by Adia Rose
Summary: 10Rose. The Doctor had a past just like anyone. But when a war that never should have happened wages on Gallifrey 900years ago Rose will see his past in her present.  Should be fun. Please review as I want it to be almost interactive.
1. Prologue

Rose was used to travelling, three years with the Doctor had given her enough experience to call herself a real traveller. She was used to seeing distant worlds, galaxies of stars all light years from home. She was used to seeing the past, the days long forgotten, she loved every second and was used to visiting them. But his past? She had no experience of that. But that was exactly where they were going. In the past over 900 years ago, back in Gallifrey, a war had started, a war that should never have happened and a baby was lost somewhere. That baby was the Doctor.


	2. Alarms

Rose sat with the Doctor in the Tardis. It had been a slow few days, they had been to visit Jackie and the Doctor had become somewhat more irritable since that event. Jackie had insisted on giving him a haircut and even as he wriggled in the chair like a petulant child, she had been working away with the scissors. Rose thought the haircut was fantastic and even the Doctor (if he could bear to admit it) liked it, but the principal of being forcibly manhandled by Jackie Tyler was more than the fluffy haired Doctor could bear and so he was now sulking, though still admiring his new do in the mirror in his bathroom when he was assured the privacy.

Privacy however was a rare commodity in the Tardis of late, as since the Doctor had accidentally walked in on Rose in the shower once, they were spending far more time together, and the air between them had a strangely heated atmosphere. Not to mention the fact that Rose was determined to pay the Doctor back and so kept sneaking into his bathroom when she expected him to be showering, only to find him sat fully clothed in the bath playing with his rubber ducks. He seemed to do that a lot Rose thought.

And so they were sat in the console room of the Tardis, both cross-legged, sat facing each other, both with frowns on their faces. Rose had her tongue absentmindedly poking out of the corner of her mouth and she was watching the Doctor as he distractedly played with his ear. Both were lost in intense concentration. Rose extended her hand and laid down a card, quick as a flash the Doctor added his, Rose's hand slammed down on the cards,

"SNAP!" She yelled triumphantly, and broke into fits of exultant laughter. The Doctor looked quite miffed by his defeat and began to argue that the Tardis had shone lights in his eyes and how Time Lords were far too dignified to beat a girl. Rose just gave him a smug but loving grin, her tongue tip still delicately and adorably protruding from between her teeth. She leant forward, throwing herself on top of the Doctor and wrapped him up in a hug, a consolation for losing to a girl, a girl more than 900 year his junior at that. She looked up into his smoky eyes and as their faces moved gently towards each other there was a sudden and alarming jolt in the Tardis. The room was filled with flashing lights and as Rose cowered in the Doctor's arms from the shock, the mauve lights began to hurt her eyes.

"Mauve." The Doctor pronounced in an alarmed and hurried manner. "Something's wrong…something's very, very wrong." He leapt to his feet and pulling Rose up with him he jumped across to the console and whilst Rose clung onto a bar just to keep herself upright as the Tardis thrashed in space, the Doctor was pushing buttons and staring at screens, his face becoming paler by the second.

And then as suddenly as it bagan it all stopped. There was an almighty crash and then silence.

"What happened? Where are we Doctor? What's going on?" pressed Rose, anxious to find out what was causing the Tardis, and now her Doctor such distress.

"Rose I don't know if you should go out there with me this time." He spoke slowly and was obviously trying to choose his words very carefully. Rose was about to interject but the Doctor cut her off,

"We are over 900 years in your past and further from your world than you know."

"So?" replied Rose, a look of confusion spreading over her face, she had always gone with the Doctor, no matter when or where they had ended up. She knew that there was more to his warnings and was slightly scared by his pallid complexion.

"Rose we are in my world. On my planet when it was still alive. But something's wrong. The alarms were a warning of war Rose. But there was no war in my history, not now. Something has broken through time and is destroying it before we have even begun."

---------------------------------

A/N--- So the pair have just landed on Gallifrey...you guys want to see the Doctor when he was small? Review and let me know what you think and what you think Gallifrey should be like and any events you want to see happen and I will try and include them, although I may not be able to include them all.

Please review though guys. I love hearing what you all think. It makes my day! Big Rose smiles, with tongue poking out and everything!


	3. Gallifrey

A/N---- Ok guys this is quite a long chapter, but I adore it. Please read and review. I hope I did Gallifrey justice. Review and let me know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to stay here Rose. If this is enough to endanger the Time Lords I…I can't let you get hurt. You have to stay." The Doctor spoke carefully, each word weighted with cautious deliberation.

"No chance." Breathed Rose, hurriedly. "When have I ever left you? You need me and I'm not leaving your side Doctor." Her words were a comfort to him and her smile more so. Rose lifted her hand and brushed it softly against his cheek. She could feel his fear; she had never seen the Doctor this way. When she had first travelled with him, out to Platform One they had returned and he had spoken of his home. It had been brief but the intensity with which he had spoken all those voyages ago was enough for Rose to understand how much the Time War had truly taken its toll on the Doctor. But even so, his fear now was harder to witness than anything she had seen so far. He was being forced to return to his home which was destroyed. Forced to see all the people that would meet their untimely demise in the war, forced to live with the knowledge of their fate and do nothing. Rose was beginning to truly understand the curse of the Time Lords.

She moved towards the door but the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he seemed to hesitate more for himself than for Rose. He pretended to be checking something on the console but Rose knew he was readying himself for what he was about to do. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She wanted to give him comfort, let him know that she could protect him as well. But then something occurred to her. With her head still resting on his shoulder she spoke,

"But wait…aren't you crossing your own timeline? I mean, if we are at your home in your lifetime, isn't that bad?" she attempted to control the worry she was feeling, knowing that if they were indeed crossing the Doctor's timeline then things were far worse than they had encountered possibly ever before. She wanted her voice to sound calm for the Doctor.

"The Tardis has brought us here, I need to be here and if I destroy myself in the process then so be it. But I'm not letting my world burn again, not now." His hand rested on Rose's head, partly for comfort and partly to stop her from moving and looking at him. He could feel tears beginning to burn behind his eyes and he couldn't bear to let Rose see that. He gathered himself and with a manly sniff that he attempted to disguise as casual he took Rose's hand and they walked to the door.

Rose trembled slightly as the door opened, she had a strange feeling as if something in the very air was waiting for them and the promise of adventure hung close to her. Stepping out of the Tardis her feet bounced slightly on the soft grass, grass wasn't usually this springy she observed, liking the sensation of it. The grass was a deep red and seemed to almost engulf her shoes with it's softness as she stepped onto it. She looked up and gasped. It was beautiful.

The Doctor stood watching Rose. He had glanced at his home planet but even in that second's look his whole body seemed to ache from sadness, so he turned to his Rose and some of his self was back. He even smiled as he watched her bounce (in a slight bunny hop fashion) through the grass and skip around, then stare in awe out at the trees, shadowed by the great mountains, under the blaze of the second sun. Her hair seemed to blaze in that light even more than the silver leafed trees and he couldn't stop himself from moving towards her and from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin lovingly atop her head, his Rose, the only person who he could really share this with.

"It's beautiful." Rose's voice was breathy as she spoke. "But it's so…it's just so…"

"Intense." The Doctor finished for her.

"Yeah, it's like being caught in a whirlwind. It's like, this whole planet is alight with something, the sky, the grass, even the trees. Ha! But the trees are silver. There are silver trees!" Rose was awed and intense as she began but by the end of speaking she was laughing with a huge grin on her face and she was pointing out to the trees. She turned in the Doctor's arms so that she could see his face. Upon it was a look of such fervor and also such sorrow. He was staring out into the mountains, deep in thought. Rose wondered where her wide eyed wanderer was at that moment. She lay her head over his chest and heard the familiar drumming of his hearts, that sound soothed her and she planted a soft kiss upon his chest to show him that she was there, there for him in every way and in every world, forever.

"You are not expected here" a soft voice spoke from behind the couple and with the Doctor's arms still around her Rose turned with him to follow the voice.

"The senators do not know of your arrival. And they must not." The calm voice continued. Rose could now see that it was coming from a young girl, a few years younger than herself. Rose would have guessed about twelve. The girl was small but slender, almost unnaturally so and she was draped in a delicate white and silvery dress that seemed in itself to reflect the whole planet and beyond. The same phenomenon occurred in the speakers eyes. Those young eyes held wisdom and power far beyond her age. It was as if within those eyes was contained far more than they had seen, they appeared to hold everything. The girl's hair was long and silvery white, she wore silver leaves from the surrounding trees as a sash or belt or the most delicate kind.

"Quite right" beamed the Doctor at the girl. "They probably wouldn't like us being here, so ummm…who are you then?"

"My name is Tiresia. And you Doctor, you will not save us. The child will." It was almost a whisper, but it was firm and sure. As Tiresia spoke the last three words she turned towards Rose, her eyes unmoving. Rose's eyes widened. She automatically and unconsciously took a tentative step in closer to the Doctor. The girl was calming and seemed almost nice Rose thought. No, perhaps not nice exactly, but safe and kind. But at the same time Rose could not help but be disconcerted and a little afraid by the fact that not only did this girl know who they were, but she was telling them that she, Rose would be the one to save Gallifrey, not the Doctor. Also, Rose was quite frustrated by the fact that someone so young insisted on calling her 'child'.

"How do you know us?" said the Doctor charily, removing himself from Rose and clasping her hand in his so as to show her that he was still her comfort.

"What do you mean she will save you? How do you know all this?"

"I may not see this world Doctor but I see all others. I see what has been and what is to come even if I do not see the present." Tiresia spoke knowingly, her voice showing little intonation.

"Wait. You can't see?" Rose had regained her confidence somewhat and was now intrigued and a little distressed by the child's latest statement.

"No Child. I was blinded many moons ago. I was punished. But I need not to lay eyes upon you now as I can see your virtue." The young girl smiled and for that time she looked so much younger, she looked almost like a normal child, almost.

Rose laughed slightly. "Virtue. I don't think I have much of that. Jimmy Stones took that a long time ago." Rose laughed, trying to break the awkwardness she felt.

"The loss of naivety in the essence of the physical form touches not on your virtue child. You are innocent and untainted. You have the spirit of a child and the kind and loving heart of a woman." Even as she spoke her words, Tiresia moved towards Rose and laid a small hand over Rose's heart.

Rose felt slightly saddened by Tiresia, this child knew too much, she could feel the weight of all the past and all of the future running through the girl.

"But you're so young. Why do you know all this?" Rose asked quietly, she could almost feel tears beginning to form. Tiresia stood silent for a few moments, seemingly contemplating how to answer Rose, but then somewhat instinctively she reached up and wiped away the tears from Rose's face.

"I have lived longer than most worlds, but I shall remain forever a child. It is my honor and my curse, for only a child's imagination and wonder can truly 'see'. I see these things because it is needed, it is my gift, my blessing. You too Child have your gifts and though your heart may be a burden, would you ever relinquish it?" Rose couldn't stop herself, she knelt down to be level with Tiresia and stroked her hair. She was reminded of her own childhood and as much as she loved her life traveling she would not have given up those innocent and carefree times for anything. A child shouldn't have to know things, they shouldn't have any worry or responsibility, Rose thought.

"Her name is Rose, not just 'Child'. So why will she save you? What does she have to do?" asked the Doctor, still guardedly, he was far too protective over Rose and was worried about what danger he had put her into. For once she didn't need him, this was her task, and he felt lost not being able to act for her.

"There is a child," Terisia spoke, her voice somewhat more distant than it had been. "He is lost. There are those who would hurt him, those who would destroy him. She shall care for him. The child of the flowers will protect the lost boy, the lonely infant."

"Why are people after him? How will that stop the war?" asked the Doctor with a slight urgency in his tone.

"You do not need to stop the war. The senators shall attend to that. But she must keep the boy safe, he has a destiny. The lonely warrior, the wanderer. He will become a traveler Doctor, he will pass through time and give life to the wrongly damned. He shall never truly know his planet, but he will save others. He will be the man without a name. He is fated." As soon as Tiresia stopped talking, Rose turned her open mouth stare to the Doctor who was as wide eyed as Rose herself.

"Yes Doctor. Flower Child, you will protect your Doctor."

------------------------------

A/N --- So what did you guys think of that chapter? I am taking suggestions for what you guys want to see happen! Oooh by the way in case any of you are interested, Tiresia is named after Tiresias, the blind prophet/seer in Greek mythology.

Please review as it spurs me to keep writing. Plus this is my first real adventure fic and I'd love to know what you guys think. Please just leave a quick review…it only takes a second!


	4. Their Battle

AN--- Ok...so there was meant to be about double the action in this chapter but when I had finished the chapter I realised it was around 3000words so it had to be split up. So I have made 3 chapters out of what was originally meant to be one...but at the same time there is a lot more fluff and fun in each. Hope you guys enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose stood silent, speechless in front of the Doctor and Tiresia. The news hadn't quite sunk in. She was about to see her Doctor as a child, and not only that but she would have to protect him, take care of him. Oh God this was too frightening for words, the Doctor's entire existence, past, present and future in her hands. But at the same time it was just plain funny. She would be able to see the Doctor as a child, she would be able to look down on him and patronise him and mock him right to his future self's face and it would be fun…oh yes. And by the look that she saw on the Doctor's face he was thinking the exact same thing.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, the prospect of being able to playfully taunt the Doctor so spectacularly was just too much and Rose started laughing,

"I'm gonna get to annoy two of you at once." She beamed at the Doctor. He just raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Rose I have no doubt that you will succeed, after all you do it so very well."

This was not quite the response that Rose was expecting, it was far too calm, she could tell that he was still trying to win. So in a swift change of tactics she slyly undid her watch and let it fall to the ground. With a small declaration of her 'mistake' she bent down to pick it up, making sure to angle herself so that the Doctor had the best possible view of her rear assets. Whilst she was bent down she also unzipped her hooded top a little lower than was truly dignified – as she happened to only be wearing a bra beneath – and rose again, turning to the Doctor and uttering a small and falsely innocent,

"Ooops."

The Doctor's cheeks had gone a rather flattering shade of pink and he fumbled with his ear nervously, his eyes unmoving from Rose's chest. She was happy to see his expression glued to her, and his mouth slightly agape. She turned back to Tiresia and with the smug grin on her face, zipped her hoodie back up and turned her head just enough to give the Doctor a tongue in teeth smile and a small wink, which he surprisingly matched.

She wasn't going to win against the Doctor yet, but she would. Rose set her mind to it. They were always playfully testing each other, he always won. But lately things had become so much more than playful. There was an intensity between them and Rose could finally see in his eyes what the Doctor had been longing to do for years. She had ignored all the signs up until a few weeks ago. They had just escaped from some strange creatures, who strangely resembled giant marshmallows, and who had taken rather a liking to the Doctor and Rose and had proceeded to cover them in melted chocolate and honey and some foul smelling green gunge that they had seemed to find particularly alluring. Once the pair had been presented with what appeared to be sequined hot pants and nipple tassels the Doctor had obviously had enough and they made their sticky escape. Back in the Tardis, after their celebratory hug – which had lasted somewhat longer than usual due to the fact that they had to prize themselves apart as their coverings seemed to congeal together – Rose had been able to utter little more than 'Shower' and had gone off to attempt to rid herself of the gooey remnants of their latest adventure. She had been stood peacefully under the hot water, singing to herself and enjoying the feeling of the droplets cascading over her naked body, rubbing soap into her thighs to remove the chocolate, when the Doctor had walked in, obviously unaware that after 2 hours Rose was still in the room and as he drew back the curtain to the shower Rose could do nothing more than stand in shock, blinking from the water trickling into her eyes. The Doctor had stood, his jaw dropping slightly, his eyes newly ablaze. He stood motionless for more than was really necessary and just ran his eyes up and down her naked form before turning abruptly, his face bright red, muttering his apologies and something about the Tardis and doors and locks. Although Rose could have sworn she heard a slight whimper escape his lips.

That was when things had changed. Now it wasn't only hugs they shared. They had taken to curling up together on the chairs in the library, Rose on the Doctor's lap, happily cuddled into his chest as he would read to himself. She would snuggle into him and close her eyes, relishing the feeling of his hearts beating against her ear. They would spend hours lying beside one another in Rose's room, he would play with her hands and tell her stories of the places they would visit some day. They would embrace each other out of happiness or sleepiness or even hunger, any emotion or feeling or event now seemed to demand their arms to be entwined.

Rose could feel the Doctor's eyes still lingering on her back somewhere, and she had a good idea of where, as she began to speak to the child once again.

"Where is he? How do we find him?" She asked.

"He is hidden, afraid. He was taken from his parents but his captors lost him. Even as we speak they search him out. He needs you Flower Child. He needs you as much as a child as he does as a man." Although Tiresia did not emphasise her latest statement, Rose thought she saw a flicker of a smile on the child's lips as the Doctor and herself looked at each other and then quickly away, each holding their own secret smile.

"He is far from the Citadel, he is far from home. He hides not far from where you stand. The heart will always find the one we love. You shall find him Flower Child as he will find you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN--- What do you all think then? Funny? Not funny? Sweet? Completely useless? Please, please, please let me know, all comments welcome. I just like knowing if you guys are enjoying the story or not. And you can say what you would like to see happen etc. Reviews get edible ball bearings, bananas and tongue in teeth, Rose smiles:)


	5. The Lonely Child

The Doctor was surprisingly silent during all of this. Rose had never known him so quiet. She found it slightly unnerving, but she knew her Doctor and from the moment he had known he would return to Gallifrey she had seen his fear and loss more than any being ever could. She knew not to expect him to be his usual bouncy, albeit overly so, self. She slipped her hand into his as a sign of comfort and solidarity and he squeezed it gently within his to return the gesture.

"You are young, and the task is one of maternal love, Flower Child. You do not have the capabilities to fully care for the infant. He needs your love and protection and you can provide it easily but there are certain necessities that you are not capable of." Tiresia spoke and seemed to expect Rose to understand her cryptic message. But how could she now be saying that Rose couldn't care for the child? It didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean?" questioned Rose, "I can take care of him. I always will." With her last words she looked into the eyes of her Doctor with such warmth and depth that he could almost feel his hearts melting right there within his chest.

"You understand not Flower Child. You are more than able, you are the soul to sooth his. But a child must be fed. His mother feeds him and you cannot. But I can endow you with the power. I can make it so that you can feed and nurture the child."

"Ha. You mean breast feed him?!" Rose said loudly with a brisk laugh. She must have understood wrongly.

"Yes my Flower Child. You shall be endowed with the ability, if you wish it to be so."

"NO" cried the Doctor and Rose simultaneously, both red in the face from the obvious embarrassment. Certainly they had both imagined his mouth over her breast but this scenario had definitely not been part of either's fantasy.

"Nah, bottle feeding will be fine thanks." Rose said clearly. She wanted to make it perfectly clear than under no circumstances was she to have anything in her breasts, or coming out of them. Although, it could have been her imagination but she could have sworn she heard the Doctor mutter 'Spoil sport.'

It was some time later when Tiresia bid her farewell to the Doctor and Rose. Rose was actually sad to leave her. The child had seen something inside Rose and Rose in the child. They both knew the loss of innocence and youth whilst still being trapped within it in all it's wonders and shortfalls. But the child had told Rose that their fates and destinies were not yet complete and that there would soon be a time when they would meet again.

The couple were now walking, hand in hand, through the fields of Galliffrey. They were at the base of the mountains and both were silent. They were sharing more emotion on this planet than the Doctor had ever shared with anyone. There was no need for words, the pair could see inside one another without the use of such things. It had been that way since the day they had met, there in the basement, the lone word, 'run' echoing in the dark. They had fitted together soul to soul, like their hands now, together perfectly, fingers slipping between the fingers of the other, a perfect fit. It was the Doctor who broke the silence.

"Rose…you don't have to do this you know." He said, with a determined look on his face, he was watching her, reading her like he always could, looking into her to find her true feelings.

"I know. But I need to. I want to. You need me and I will always be there for you, no matter what. I'm never going to leave you." Her words held such emotion, such truth. They stared into each other's eyes, bodies moving closer together, the Doctor's free hand finding the small of her back and guiding her willing form towards him, she could feel his breath now on her neck as he pulled her into a hug. His hand caressed her back, hers found his chest. They parted ever so slightly, breaths quickened and pulses began to increase. Their faces were just millimetres from each other, he could have counted the freckles on her nose, he could see each delicate eyelash surrounding her deep, chocolate eyes. Her lips wet, so close to his, Rose was breathing in every breath that he let out, letting his breaths into her, the most intimate of her life. She could almost taste him, she longed to…almost.

"aaaaaaaa." There was a muffled wail behind them. Both the Doctor and Rose span round as the noise brought them out of their sweet, silent reverie. A small boy emerged from what looked like a tiny cave within the rocks of the mountain beside them. He was no older than one.

"Am I that annoying now?" said the Doctor in somewhat high pitched exasperation. "Do I still burst in and ruin people's days?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Answered Rose with a tongued smile. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." She added, allowing the smile he returned to wash over her.

The infant moved tentatively towards them. His steps were unsteady but true, as if he had only recently found his feet. He had a little quaff of mousy hair and wide eyes. Rose couldn't help but see the resemblance between the two Doctors, even if she didn't understand it. He had regenerated so many times, how was it possible for the infant to look so much like his form now? Perhaps this is what he was always destined to look like? Perhaps she saw it because she wanted to. She didn't know. All Rose knew was that the look of fear in the child's eyes, the look of being lost and afraid, the innocent wide eyed stare that he graced upon her was more than she could bear.


	6. Protection

**A/N---** Sorry about the delay in writing this chapter. And it is a fairly short chapter. But I am having some difficulties writing at the moment. But here it is…chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

The child moved towards Rose, he had a little determined stare on his face, still mingled with fear. But it was as if he knew her, his little legs began moving faster, and Rose knelt down onto the soft, scarlet grass. The boy was just inches away from her outstretched arms when he fell with a soft little thud onto his backside. Rose laughed sweetly at his confused little face.

"Ha. You have just as much coordination now as you did then." She grinned at the Doctor. "I mean do now, umm…I've never been good with tenses." The Doctor just rolled his eyes and shook his head amusedly at her. The baby by this time had moved onto his hands and knees and covered the remaining distance to Rose at a surprisingly fast crawl. He threw himself straight into her open arms and clung onto her so tightly that it actually made Rose gasp. It wasn't that it hurt her but she was just so taken aback by this little boy's trust in her, clinging to her as if he knew, as if he knew that she would protect him, love him, and after nine hundred years be so in love with him.

She scooped him up into her arms and hitched him onto her hip. He sat there placidly with a stupid little grin on his face, a grin that could only ever come from the Doctor. Rose turned to the Doctor,

"What do I call him, you? I mean I can't call a baby 'Doctor'"

"That's who I am. I'm the Doctor." He replied with a grin.

"But look at little you!" she was beaming now, the toddler hitched on her hip was snatching her heart faster than even her own Doctor had. "How can you expect me to call him 'The Doctor'?" She said, mimicking her Doctor. As she spoke, baby Doctor was wrapping his little fists around her earring and hair. He suddenly pulled hard on both, trying to get them close enough to his face to chew on.

"Ow!" Rose let out a shout. The Doctor however was standing with his arms folded, his face creased as he tried to suppress his amusement. He couldn't. With a splutter, a raucous laugh burst from his lips. The only time Rose could remember him laughing so guiltily was in the parallel when they had found the only parallel Rose to be a dog. And just like then she gave him a scowl that made him shut up at once.

"No. Get off my hair. Doctor, stop it. Very bad Doctor." She spoke to the baby, with a calm and assertive voice, a hint of a smile showing on her face. To this the Doctor only burst with laughter once again. The fact that Rose had just uttered 'very bad Doctor' had been too much for him. Baby Doctor seemed overjoyed with the reaction that he was getting and just pulled on Rose's hair and earring over and over, giggling wildly, his eyes on the guffawing Doctor. Rose managed to prise his little fists out of her hair and pointed an accusing finger at him,

"No pulling on Rose's hair. Or you might find that you are minus a few body parts!" Rose said smirking.

"You can't do that to a baby!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking about the baby!"

"But…I didn't. It was him." The Doctor said, with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"He's you. So learn your lesson Doctor." She had her tongue poking out from between her teeth and her accusatory finger was now aimed at the Doctor.

With a slightly nervous shift, the Doctor suggested that perhaps they should get out of the open and back into the safety of the Tardis. As the strange trio plodded back to the Tardis, the Doctor hand in hand with Rose as she supported his younger self with one arm on her hip, suddenly there was a tremor that seemed to shudder through them all. The Doctor clutched his head with his free hand and the baby Doctor burst into agonised wails grabbing at Rose as if begging for her to help. Rose felt a shiver go through her but didn't understand what was happening. She hugged the baby closer into her despite how loud his screams were and how they were making her head ache. The Doctor began to run his hand over his head frantically, causing his hair to stand up in all angles off his head.

As the child's cries got louder and the Doctor dropped Rose's hand to grasp at his head and hair more veraciously, Rose began to panic.

"What's going on?!" She yelled anxiously. The Doctor turned a flustered face towards her, grabbed her hand and with a darkness sparkling behind his eyes, yelled, "Run!"

* * *

**A/N---** So what do you all reckon? What's going on? What do you think of the little Doctor?

Please review and let me know. Also if you have any requests for what you would like to see happen please write them.

As ever I will send a pair of David Ten-Inch's pants to all who review! ;)


End file.
